


In love and war (but mostly just love)

by 1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1



Series: Shatt fluff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Id warn you, M/M, Shatt, fluffy fluffiness, fuff, not really but I thought, slight language, this is my purpose in life, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1/pseuds/1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1
Summary: wooo! cutesey shatt fic!





	

“Good morning.” Matt hummed, tracing circles into his boyfriend's chest.

“Grrrr.” Shiro grumbled, blindly groping for the covers to pull them back up.

“You're adorable.” Matt laughed. Shiro frowned at him, but he only smiled and trailed his fingers up to Shiro's neck, causing him to shiver.

“Cold?”

“Kinda.” Shiro admitted.

Matt grinned and crawled on top of him so that his body covered Shiro's bare chest. “How's this?”

“Better, I guess.” he sighed and leaned back, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make his boyfriend stop. Not that he particularly wanted to, but he wasn't about to admit that to Matt.

“You guess? Darn. I suppose I'll just have to lay here until you admit how much you adore me, then.” Matt grinned and snuggled closer into Shiro's chest, causing him to grumble to himself.

“I hate you when you do stuff like this.”

Matt let out a fake whimper, “You couldn't hate me! I'm too loveable.” He insisted.

“You would be if you weren't so goddamn annoying.” Shiro huffed, flipping over so that Matt tumbled onto the floor.

“He-ey!” Matt whined. 

Shiro smiled at him and pulled the blanket over his head, leaving him to untangle himself and get to his feet by himself.

“That's not fair,” He frowned, “You're bigger than me.”

“All's fair in love and war, sweetheart.” Shiro's voice rang out from under the covers.

Matt's frown disappeared and he tugged the blanket down so that he could see Shiro's face. “What this then?” he asked, ruffling the man's bangs.

Shiro scrunched his nose, “Love. Definitely love.” He thought for a moment before adding, “Maybe a little bit of war, too, but only when you're an annoying little shit like you are today.”

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes before tossing the blanket back over his boyfriend and letting him get his rest while he got some food.


End file.
